Sifters and vibratory separators are used in a variety of applications for separating materials by size. For example, sifters and vibratory separators may be used to separate sized particles or to separate solids from liquids. These devices may be used to screen materials in various industries for industrial sorting, manufacturing operations, oil and gas drilling and production operations, etc.
Gyratory sifters are used in a variety of applications for separating solids by size. These applications include separating particles of sugar, flour, sand and various chemical powders. Further, gyratory sifters may be used for both wet and dry screening and include aligned decks of screens or perforated plates, sloping from the head end and/or a feed end to the tail end and/or discharge end of the sifter. The screens may be disposed in a screen basket. The screen basket may be suspended by a set of hangers that allow the basket to move on a horizontal plane.
An eccentric drive mechanism, e.g., a belt driven eccentric weight, or other motive force may be coupled to the screen basket to provide a circular motion substantially across a horizontal plane of the gyratory sifter. Also, various dimensions and/or specifications of the gyratory sifter may be adjusted to accomplish specific separation and/or sifting goals. Devices described herein may be utilized to retain a screen within a gyratory sifter during operation as used in the oilfield and/or related industries.